Ten Facts About Albus Dumbledore
by Emily92
Summary: Ten facts about the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever saw, each a drabble of 100 words. ADGG and MMAD here and there.


**Author's Notes:** Ten drabbles about Hogwarts' greatest headmaster. I'm not sure why, but after reading _Deathly Hallows _I got it into my mind that Albus came from a broken home, hence the first drabble. This has spoilers for _Deathly Hallows._ Don't forget to review :.

**Disclaimer:** Harry and all related characters belong to Jo. You wouldn't want to sue me anyway, the only things of great pecuniary value that I own are a clarinet and a laptop.

* * *

**Ten Facts About Albus Dumbledore **

I

His earliest memory was of his parents fighting. It was right after Aberforth had been born. He remembered his mother's voice, high pitched and shrill, yelling at his father. His father snapped back, sounding worn out and frustrated. His mother yelled once more, calling his father a sorry excuse for a man, or wizard, or "whatever the hell he was supposed to be!" Baby Aberforth cried loudly in the background. He heard his mother's angry voice, wearing away at his father until he would inevitably break down. Albus remembered squeezing his eyes shut and trying to escape this hellish nightmare.

II

He was nearly friendless the for the first few weeks of his first year at Hogwarts; the only boy wiling to talk to him had been Elaphus Dodge. Together, they had been two outcasts, Elaphus because of his green complexion, and Albus because of his father's reputation. Nobody wanted to befriend the son of an alleged muggle hater. Everyone had ignored funny looking little Albus Dumbledore. However, people began to accept Albus when they saw how talented he was - they respected him because of it. Respect soon became friendship, and soon Albus had more friends than he could count.

III

It wasn't that he didn't like Ariana; he loved his sister very much, in fact. It was that he didn't know what to say to her. Not knowing what to say frightened Albus; confusion was a foreign emotion to him. It felt so strange to him, he was used to knowing; he was at the top of his class and hardly ever at a loss for words. If felt so odd to him, as if he were powerless. He felt helpless, like Ariana was falling and he couldn't save her. He hated that feeling. Consequently, he simply avoided his sister.

IV

He was the Gyffindor quiditch team's seeker for three years. He loved flying. When he was in the air on his broomstick, he felt free. He _was_ free; neither his mother nor Ariana was in the air with him. He could forget about all of his worries of his baby sister for a little while on a broom. His mother wasn't yelling or nagging him about this or that. Flying was Albus' escape. He was able to be at peace. He could do anything while on his broom; he felt on top of the world and it was absolutely exhilarating.

V

He kissed Gellert for the first time on a Saturday. It was a balmy summer evening; Aberforth was at home with Ariana. They had been sitting in a field near the house of Gellert's aunt's, discussing the hallows. It was all they had talked of recently. Gellert's recent enthusiasm for their plans was contagious, and Albus had caught it. Albus leaned towards Gellert and kissed him, kissed that face surrounded by curly blonde hair. They were two of the greatest wizards; jointly they could accomplish everything. And they had a whole lifetime to do so! Together, they would be great.

VI

The day of Ariana's funeral was hard for him. He felt a constant numbness; Ariana couldn't be dead. She had been young, with her whole life ahead of her. Even harder to accept was that she might be dead at his hands; it could be his fault that Ariana died. He had been a horrible sibling, ignoring Aberforth and especially Ariana. What kind of brother was he? Aberforth was a stranger to him, and he had hardly known his sister. Albus felt horrible and miserable. When Aberforth had hit him, he nearly didn't fight back; perhaps he had deserved it.

VII

He had never imagined being a teacher, but Armando Dippet, newly appointed headmaster of Hogwarts, suggested that he apply for the job. Albus had been depressed since Ariana's death, and unable to keep a steady job. He arrived at the interview feeling optimistic, hoping that this would be the change that he desperately needed. Dippet had hired Albus without hesitation, aware of his numerous awards and renowned talent. The job was a perfect fit - students of Hogwarts loved their pleasantly eccentric transfiguration teacher. Albus was recovering from Ariana's death - it would always hurt, but now it did less.

VIII

When he married Minerva, his best man was Aberforth. Albus had been overjoyed when Aberforth had agreed to do so; there was still much animosity between the two brothers over Ariana's death. On that particular day, however, everyone was smiling, including Aberforth. Albus had finally reconciled with Aberforth. He was glad he was marrying Minerva; he loved her infinitely. She had looked beautiful, waiting for him at the alter. He knew that she would always wait for him. On that day, both Minerva and Albus had been incredibly happy. Their wedding had been a beautiful celebration of family and love.

IX

Each time that he had been offered the position of minister of magic, he knew quite well that he would never have accepted it. He remembered in his teenage years, and how he and Gellert had been on he brink of having a significant amount of power with a shudder. Power would have been nice, but Albus did not want to meddle with its possible dire consequences. Perhaps if he had not been so incredibly foolish with power the last time around, Ariana would have still been alive. Yes, power was great, but Albus had possessed no desire for it.

X

Even in his old age, he had never feared death. He had lived a long and fulfilling life. He had loved and lost; he had experienced true happiness and had many regrets. Once dead, he would be reunited with old friends. He would miss Minerva greatly, but he would wait for her, just as she had always patiently waited for him. He was old, and he knew that the end of his life on this earth was dawning. When Albus Dumbledore passed away, he was not anxious. After all, to the well-organized mind, death was but the next great adventure.


End file.
